Keep your hands off Kagome
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) InuDbz crossover. Kagome has four men fighting for her love. Who will get her and how will they finally decide who Kagome belongs too. Please read and review. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Keep your hands of Kagome 

Inuyasha was madly in love with Kagome. The arrival of Koga really pissed him off. As usual Inuyasha was going to steal Kagome away from him. And as usual Koga didn't actually care what Inuyasha thought he just wanted Kagome.

" Well puppy I guess we meet again."

" Oh big deal.. Why don't you just give up flee bag. Kagome has chosen me so buzz off."

Koga looks at Kagome in shock. " Kagome you didn't actually do that did you."

" Oh for crine out loud… I didn't chose anyone!"

" See I knew it! You just want her for yourself. I'm the best man for her"

" Oh get over yourself! I'm better for her and you know it."

" _Oh I wish I could just tell them the truth… but knowing them they wouldn't be able to handle it." _

Suddenly Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru came. And as always he was looking for the Tetsusaiga. " Well little brother… we meet again."

" Why don't you ever go bother someone else? I don't have time for your crap now Sesshomaru."

" Well you better make time half breed!"

Koga was enjoying all of this and laughed. " Hey dog breath… you think you can handle your own brother? I highly doubt that."

" I thought I told you to buzz off! I've dealt with my brother in the past and I'm not going to stop now. So just stay out of this you flee bag!"

" Fine have it your way puppy."

Sesshomaru was looking quite annoyed. " Prepare to die half breed."

Before Sesshomaru could make an attack and unexpected visitor came. This visitor was Goku Son. Goku peered at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru. He let out a quite laugh. " And here I thought I had it bad with my brother." Goku looked back in the direction of Sesshomaru again. " Well you don't look so tough. I think I can take you on no problem."

" So sound rather confident that you can fight with me…"

" I could do more then fight with you… I can bet you."

" We'll see about that."

Kagome looked at Goku with a look like 'I could have sworn I've seen him before'.

Inuyasha picked up on her look. Before he could ask Miroku asked Kagome. " Kagome do you know anything about this guy? He looks like someone who would come from your era."

" Well I can't be completely sure but I think that is Goku Son. If my memory serves me right he is a very strong master of the arts."

" Well lets see he is strong enough to take on Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru at that moment takes out his Tokijin and points it at Goku. It sends beams of energy at him. Goku just stood there. He didn't feel anything. " Ah that felt good."

Inuyasha couldn't believe how his brothers sword didn't seem to have any effects to Goku. " Who does this guy think he is?"

" Yes this Goku… makes you look like nothing." Koga said.

" I've had it with you flee bag! Shut up."

" Care to give up?" Goku asked.

Sesshomaru glared at Goku. " _This just isn't possible! No matter I'll defeat him." "_ No I'm not going to give up. Lets see it you can survive this one." Sesshomaru's hand glowed. He sped toward Goku but he saw him coming from a mile away. He lazily took a step the left dodging Sesshomaru.

" That was way too slow."

This was making Sesshomaru even more angry. The others were in shock. They couldn't believe it.

Koga noticed how fast they were. " Man they make it look like I'm standing still.."

" So you admit your not the fastest."

" Compared to them yes. But not to you puppy. I can still out run you."

Goku stared at Sesshomaru. " I'll give you one last chance to give up. If you don't I can easy destroy you."

" You destroy me! I doubt that."

" Well you don't know me very well. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have been holding back… it would only take me one attack to finish you off."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think now. " _His guys either bluffing or he's being completely serious." looks in the direction of his brother _

" _I guess it would be better for me to retreat so that way I can get the_ _Tetsusaiga." _" Alright like leave for now. But I'll be back!" With that Sesshomaru disappeared.

" Well that was fairly easy."

Goku walks up to Inuyasha and the others. " So you're the half breed uh?"

" Ya so what's it to ya?"

" My sons are half breeds too. And so is my best friends son, Trunks."

" Did you say Trunks?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I did. Why do you know him?"

" Actually yes I do."

" So your this Kagome he keeps talking about."

" You mean he talks about me."

" Oh yes all the time."

Inuyasha was in shock. " Don't tell me you went out with this guy!"

" Well actually I did. He wasn't such a bad guy. Oh I wish I could see him again."

" Your wish has been granted." Came a voice.

" Trunks?"

" You said you wanted to see me and here I am. Nice to see you again Kagome."

" Trunks I don't believe it!"

Koga and Inuyasha didn't like the fact that they had someone else to fight over Kagome with. " He better keep his hands off Kagome!" They said in unison. Then they looked at each other. " And the same goes for you!" They shouted at each other.

" My oh my Kagome you sure do have a lot of admirers." Sango said.

" Well I guess that make four." Miroku said.

" Four?" Kagome asked, " How do you count four?"

" Inuyasha, Koga, Trunks and ME."

" Uh gosh when is going to end!"

Hey everyone. This is my first crossover story. So give me a break. I hope you like it so far. Please review. I really want to know what you think about it. Don't worry I'll explain why Goku and Trunks are here in the next chapter. Till next time….

trunks and goten


	2. Who are these guys

Who are these guys?

Goku peered at Koga. " You wouldn't happen to be Koga by any chance would you?"

" Ya that's me. Why, who's asking?"

" Oh where are my manors? My name is Goku Son. I… or I should say my brother Katsura…has been looking"

" And why may I ask?"

" You are his son and my nephew."

" What!"

Trunks came over to the group. " Well Kagome… how have you been? They are treating you care are they not."

" Yes they are treating me with care. But in any case.. why are you hear exactly?"

" Well do I have to have a excuse to see my beautiful girlfriend. So who's this?"

" His name is Inuyasha."

" Inuyasha uh. You don't look so tough to me."

" You don't look so tough yourself half breed."

" Don't take me lightly just because I'm a half breed you demon."

" Woah hold on…. I'm not a demon!"

Kagome looked over at Trunks. " He's a half breed to."

" Is he really? Uh that's interesting."

" Don't think just because you're like me that you have the right to take Kagome away from me."

Trunks looks over at Kagome. " So you've gone and found yourself a new boyfriend while I've been away."

" Why do you people always say that!" Kagome yelled.

Trunks smiled. Then something else caught his interest. " Hey Inuyasha… I can check that sword of your out?"

" Why do you want to see it?"

" Well as you can see I have one too… I want to see what yours is like."

Inuyasha reluctantly gave Trunks his sword.

" Well… I must say. It looks pretty old to me."

" My Tetsusaiga may be old but I'll bet you… you couldn't handle it."

" I'll take that bet."

" You just had to get him interested didn't you." Kagome said.

" What?"

" Trunks can handle many swords. He is a master."

Trunks took a swing of the Tetsusaiga and it transformed. (just as a reference this is after the Tetsusaiga broke) " Oh so that's why… uh I thought there was something different about this one. Uh now to test it." Turns to Inuyasha " So you can see… I don't have a problem handling it."

Inuyasha wasn't so impressed. " So big deal… but can you see the wind scar?"

" The wind scar uh. Well if I have a target… I'll see."

" Alright you want a target… your target is over there in that mountain."

" So there are demons up there uh… alright. That should be rather simple." turns to Goku " Hey man… could you fire a Kamehameha wave up there."

" Sure not a problem." Goku cuffs his hands and he starts to say " Ka….me… ha…. Me…. HA…." He fires the huge blast at the mountian in the process he destroys the mountain. " Oops."

As Trunks hoped the demons woke up. He stared at the group of demons and he swong the sword and destroyed every last demon. " So you satified yet?"

" Inuyasha was in complete surprise. " Nice one Trunks." Commented Kagome.

" So are you finished showing off yet?" Goku said.

" Me showing off… who do you take me for Goku? But to answer your question yes." Trunks smiled as he gave the sword back to Inuyasha.

Koga came up from behind Goku. " Well mutt face…. It seems I'm better then you after all."

" Now what are you talking about flee bag?"

" You see this guy… well it so happens I'm his nephew."

" You're his nephew!" Trunks asked. You would expect Inuyasha to be surprised but now Trunks.

" What I didn't tell you?"

" You told me your nephew's name was Koga… but you never told me he was a wolf!"

" Well about that… he really isn't a wolf."

" What are you talking about!" Koga shouted.

" He's a Saiyan alright… but I neglected to tell you he was deformed a bit."

" Ok explain that one Goku… I'm a bit lost."

" Well instead of having a tail like ours he has a fluffier wolf tail and look at his ears… they are pointed. That's not the way they should be either."

" So I'm not a wolf at all?"

" Nope. To be blunt you're a monkey."

Inuyasha started to laugh…. " Oh man that's even worse! Not only are you a flee bag but now you've been down graded to the pray instead of the hunter." Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He was cracking himself up.

" Shut it puppy!"

Trunks couldn't help put laugh. " My gosh Kagome… you sure got two jealous guys here. But it's a shame they won't be able to have you."

" Hey…. You keep you hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Inuyasha do I even have to say it…."

" No."

" Well I'm going to any it anyway… I don't belong to anyone got that! Not you, not Koga and not Trunks! I'm no one's woman."

" But Kagome!" Trunks said.

" But nothing Trunks… I'm leaving you boys alone… I'm going back to my world until you boys cool off a bit."

" But… uh Kagome.. you can't just leave me here with these two!"

" I can and I will!"

" Kagome wait!"

" I'm going!" Trunks tried his best to stop Kagome.

" Oh come on Kagome I wasn't misbehaving."

" Not you Trunks… those two."

" Me… what did I do?"

" Ya Kagome… I didn't do anything." Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome totally ignored them and took Kella (spelling) and flew off toward the village.

" Oh you darn Wolf now look what you did!"

" What I did! It was your fault mutt!"

" No it was you flee bag!"

" Don't even try to blame someone else for what YOU did dog breath."

" This is going to take a while." Miroku said.

" Uh huh. God only knows who's going to come on top of this battle." Shippo said.

" You got that right.. but the one thing I do know Kagome does have a hard decision. Who is she going to chose." Sango said.

" I hope it's me!" Miroku said.

" Give it a rest Monk!" Inuyasha said. Knocking him in the head. " Oh I give up with you."

" Well I had to try."

_Hey everyone. What's up? I'm so glad that you all liked this story. I wasn't sure how people would react to it. But it's a good reaction… so as you asked I'm continuing this story. Thanks for all the support and all your reviews._

_-trunks and goten_


	3. What Kagome already decided

What Kagome already decided?

Well before I begin I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and support. I got more reviews then I thought I would get… but I must say this story is going to take a huge turn… I hope you support me on this… well I'm going to be introducing some new characters I made up into this story… originally they were for another story I was planning on writing some other time but it seems that I'm going to have to bring into this story in my other chapters. One of my ingenious reviewers chrischelle said that Sesshomaru may have a thing for Kagome… and that couldn't of been any more correct. As it so happens Kagome and Sesshomaru are close friends… but not in this era.. I'll explain as I go on. But I wanted to thank all of you again. Now on with the story.

The three main contenders surround each other. " Well flee bag… lets here it. Why should you be the one who gets Kagome?"

" Well quite honestly I'm stronger and I'm better then you."

" You may be faster but your sure not stronger then ME! If you remember that battle with the birds of paradise… you couldn't beat then I did it all by myself."

Trunks was starting to get a headache. " Oh for the love of Kami, SHUT UP! I know form personal experience Kagome isn't interested in either of you."

" Oh what… she's more interested in you." Koga snorted.

" You got that right. But I'm not the main man. From what I've heard… Kagome had already gotten married to Miroku."

" Miroku!" Inuyasha and Koga shouted.

" What did I do now?"

" Trunks tells us you married Kagome."

" What… I never even brought up marriage.. ok I did ask her to bear my children.. but I never said anything about marrying me!"

" Well then I guess Aroku isn't your son after all."

" Aroku… who's he?"

" From what I've hear he is Kagome's son."

" HER SON!"

Inuyasha feel down.. " I don't believe this… Kagome's already been taken.. by a no good lecturing monk no less."

" Don't feel don't puppy at least I didn't get her. But that still doesn't mean I'm giving up."

" How many times do I have to say it! Keep your hands off Kagome."

Trunks simply shook his head at them.. " Uh they're truly helpless." He sighed as he took a set next to Miroku by the fire.

" So uh Trunks… about this whole thing between me and Kagome…how is that even possible?"

" Well, Kagome found out about my secret dragon. Well then things just got the worse between us. She found out about your era one day and things weren't the same again. She fell in love with you after the wish was made. But that didn't stop her from going out with me. To this day I'm still trying to get Kagome to be my mate.. but with no luck. A few days after that… she got pregnant. At that moment when I found out I knew it was over. But like those too mutts over there… I'm not giving up on Kagome just yet."

" Ok I'm confused. What did she wish for exactly?"

" Well she wished that all the people she hung out with namely you and Sango would become youthful again."

" So this Aroku person… he's my son?"

" From what she tells me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. He looks exactly like you. And he has that wind tunnel in his right hand."

shocked " So you mean… Nuraku didn't die?"

" Oh he died alright. No mistake about that…but it seems that the wind tunnel is destined to be past down for as long as your blood remains. However… it will not suck him up. That part of the curse has been lifted."

" Ok so Nuraku's dead so what happens to Kikyo?"

" What happens to Kikyo? Well she marries you of course. You have a son also named Inuyasha but there was a slight problem."

" Oh and what was that?"

" You became a full fledged demon. And now your on a rampage looking for the jewel."

" How did that happen?" Miroku asked, " I thought that's why Inuyasha was after the jewel to begin with."

" Again… it was my doing. Well more my fathers but anyway he asked my father to summon the dragon and he became a full demon."

" And what about Sesshomaru?"

" Well Sesshomaru married Rin… a human girl he saved… and they had a half breed son named Homaru."

" Who would have guessed that Sesshomaru would ever settle down with a woman…"

" Yes… we many thought that woman would have been Kagome at one point."

" Seriously! Kagome and Sesshomaru. That's a rather odd parting."

" Indeed it is. But of course as you know… that didn't happen. But in any case that's what did happen but what will happen is beyond me. Kagome is the only one who can chose. But in my era things are so much different."

" I see. Well I guess that puts an end to your struggle boys. It seems you lost to me." Miroku said.

" Keep dreaming Monk!" The two men shouted.

" Will you stop copying me!" They did it again. Their tempers were being to rise.

" Oh that does it flee bag!"

" Bring it on mutt!"

" You want it… you got it."

Trunks sighs again. " No matter what I say to them they are never going to give up. Oh well… I guess I'm the one who's going to stop them." Trunks walks over to the two arguing demons and banged there heads together.

" There… I hope that knocks some sense into you."

" Why you monkey…." Inuyasha said.

Trunks started to cringe. " Don't call me that! And if you say it again… I swear you will wish you were never born."

" Uh I'm so scared of the monkey."

" Alright that's it! You're dead!"

The two men start to fight. A dust cloud appears. All you could hear are the punches and all the ouchs. Koga and Miroku just stood there shaking their heads.

Kagome's era…

Kagome got back home. But as usual things were crazy. Miroku stood there waiting for Kagome. " Well welcome home."

" Welcome home mommy!" Cried a small boy next to Miroku.

" Aroku… nice to see you again son."

Aroku looked exactly like his father Miroku. The only difference was he was shorter and much younger. Miroku didn't look different at all.. he look just like he did in the warring states era.

Aroku ran up to his mother and gave her a nice big hug. " Oh mommy I missed you."

" And I've missed to you Kagome."

" Oh Miroku."

Cough " Mom… dad.. can you two get a room?"

" Sorry Aroku."

" So why are you back? I thought you still had to find the jewel?"

" I do. But that darn Inuyasha ticked me off again."

" Oh so he's annoying you again."

Aroku starts to tug on his mom's cloths. " Mom… can I come back with you?"

" Uh I don't know. Nuraku is still alive there. I don't want you too get hurt."

" Don't worry I won't. I got my wind tunnel!"

" That's very dangerous there. Nuraku sent poisonous insects and if you suck those up you will die."

" Oh come on mommy!"

" Well Miroku…"

" Well alright. But once things get tough I want you back here got that?"

" Yes father."

" Hey Aunt Kagome!" Came another voice.

" Homaru…."

On top of the house stood a boy who looked like Sesshomaru. If you didn't know he was his son. A perfect mirror image.

" Hey Homaru!" Aroku called.

" How've you been?"

" Alright I guess."

" Well that's good."

" So Homaru… why did you come all this way?"

" I wanted to go with you."

" Now I know your father would never permit that."

" I asked him… he said I could go."

" I know Sesshomaru better then that. He lived in that time period I doubt he would send his son in such a dangerous area."

" Hey I'm not some weak human you know!"

" Well your not a full demon either."

" I don't have to be!"

" Homaru what have I told you about wondering off!" Came Sesshomaru's voice.

" Father… I just wanted to go…"

" Ah Kagome. So your back I see?"

Sesshomaru was slightly different in this era. He still had both of his arms.

" I just came back for a while. Inuyasha is fighting with Koga again."

" My brother causes trouble no matter where he goes."

" So I was right you didn't give Homaru permission to leave."

" That's right." Sesshomaru gave his son a look.

" Sorry father… I just was bored.. I couldn't just stay here and so nothing."

" I'm not the one whose upset. Your mother is. She worries about you all the time."

Rin is his mother.

" I know. But she really shouldn't be."

" You do not possess the my sword of healing. You are not as easy as protected as I am. Further more I have Tokijin."

Homaru didn't say anything. He knew his father was right.

" However… Kagome I will leave Homaru in your care."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. " But Sesshomaru… you know as well as any of us what happened back then. You weren't as nice to me as you are now."

" I know that. But Inuyasha will be able to help you. The fact still remains you have some of my blood in you."

(Ok woah wait a minute…. When did this happen? This isn't a real fact by the way. A while after this whole mess was over Sesshomaru found out that Kagome's blood and his were almost the same. She and Sesshomaru aren't brother and sister but they similar in blood. Kagome can transform into a demon when it is required. But that doesn't happen too often.)

" Alright as long as you trust me. I'll do my best." Turns to the boys.

" Aright… Aroku…. Homaru…. Lets go."

" Kagome…"

" Yes Miroku."

" Take care of Aroku. You know what would happen to him if his wind tunnel gets nicked."

" Don't worry."

With that Kagome traveled back to the warring states era.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Trunks were still bickering.

" They are hopeless." Kagome said.

Koga and Miroku look back up and there was Kagome with two boys standing beside her. Trunks and Inuyasha stopped fighting.

" Kagome welcome back." Trunks said.

" Well I see you've been fighting again."

" Uh Kagome… what's with the brat who looks like Sesshomaru?"

" He's his son."

" His son!"

" Yea and don't you forget that."

" And the other boy over there… that isn't Aroku is it?"

" Yep it sure is."

" Kagome you have a lot of explaining to do!"

" _Oh boy I knew this was going to happen_."

Hey everyone. What do you think? Well I don't really know. But in any case please review.

trunks and goten


	4. Explain Kagome

Explain Kagome

Inuyasha looked at the two boys. He didn't have a clue what to make of it.

" Alright Kagome lets here it."

" Well where to start? Will this boy over here" points to Homaru " He is Homaru… the son of Sesshomaru. And this boy is my son Aroku."

" Ok that's clear but why the heck are they here?"

" They wanted adventure."

" And if you have a problem with that you can take it up with me." Homaru said.

" Your cocky attitude isn't going to help you here."

" Well he really is Sesshomaru's son… I'll give you that."

" Uh Aunt Kagome… why does Uncle Inuyasha's blood smell like that of a half breed?"

" Well that's because Uncle Inuyasha hasn't made that wish yet… it is going to take a while before that happens."

" Woah hold up… I'm lost. Aunt Kagome?" Koga asked.

" Oh so your still here wolf… I thought you would have high tailed it out of here."

" Don't start puppy!"

" Well it is kinda hard to explain."

" You aren't married to me… so how do you get… wait the scent.. Kagome since when did your scent change?"

" My scent?"

" Ya you smell like Sesshomaru."

" Well I did run into him."

" I don't mean your cloths… I mean your blood."

" What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

" I'm saying Kagome's blood smells like Sesshomaru's and mine."

" Well ok… I really didn't want anyone to know… but I kinda had a blood transplant. I was fighting with Inuyasha as a full demon and he seriously injured me. Sesshomaru… came along and gave me some of his… over time the blood over came my human blood and well… in a sense I am related to you two."

" So you're a dog demon too?"

" Sometimes… when I really need it. But I relay on the power from I received as a result of being Kikyo's reincarnation."

" Oh boy… this is hard to take in."

" I'll bet."

" Kagome… so you belong to Miroku?"

" I don't know if belong is the right term."

" Kagome doesn't belong to him. It was more of a passion kinda thing. Right Kagome." Trunks said.

" I'm not yours either Trunks!"

Trunks chocked on air. " Excuse me?"

" I said I'm not yours either! It's over between us… it has been for the last three years."

" Oh come on Kagome. I know you love me."

" That kid isn't going to get anywhere with that." Koga commented.

" What like you got any further with your hold speech at the den?"

" Well I got further then you puppy."

" I swear if you call me puppy one more time…"

Goku got inbetween the two arguing men. " You guys are worse then I am with my brother. Lesson… I think there is only one way to settle this."

turns to Kagome.

" Hey Kagome.. I have an idea.. why don't all four of these guys take part in a competition to see who's the best man to take you as his bride."

" Well I don't know."

" Oh come on mom. It won't be so bad."

" I really hate to do this to Miroku… but ok."

" This is going to be simple." Trunks said. He was smiling. He knew he was the strongest out of the four of them.

" Well flee bag… now we will finally be able to see who's the best." Inuyasha said.

" Yes! Get ready puppy. I'll show you a thing or too."

" O that does it!" Inuyasha and Koga get into another fight.

Trunks looks over at the dust bowl again and sighs. " This is defenitaly going to be easy."

Author's note:

Hey everyone. What's up? Sorry I didn't up date sooner. I was a bit busy with my other stories. But anyway here is the next chapter. About the whole Miroku and Kagome thing… it might have happened a few years previous. I'm not so sure when though. I'm sorry you all were confused about that. Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Laters.

trunks and goten


	5. Say what

Say what!

It was the night before the competition. For once Homaru and Aroku were asleep giving the 'adults' some time to talk. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Trunks were still up sitting around the campfire with Kagome. Anyone who knows Goku know were he went off too. He was scavenging for food. (go figure).

It was a nice night. The moon was out… close to a full moon. Trunks knew the full moon would appear in a few nights. Miroku and the others looked at Kagome with curiosity.

Miroku finally broke the silence. " Uh Kagome… can you tell us more about how things turn out?"

Kagome gave a nervous look to Trunks. He gave her a look back. Trunks stood up and walked off. He really didn't need to hear this. He was living it.

Kagome sighs. " Alright happens. First of all Inuyasha… you change the most. You change from a half-breed to full bread. Furthermore you and Kikyo end up getting together again. And as always you are till after the sacred jewel. Your still not satisfied with your demon powers. You and Sesshomaru still get into fights and of course you have left ME no option but to get involved. So I've been fighting you… and as you already know I'm not human anymore. Sesshomaru gets together with Rin. And Miroku and Sango are going to be getting married in the fall which is next month if I'm not mistaken. Trunks and Koga are the only two who haven't tied the not."

" Ok hold up… so your saying that Miroku is leaving you to take care of the boy on your own?" Inuyasha asked.

" Not exactly. But then again I don't need much help with Aroku. Trunks was going to help me take care of him once we got together. But then things went down hill. As you know I found the well… well because of that one thing I have changed almost everything."

" How so?"

" I already told you want was suppose to happen. Because of me that won't happen or at least happen when it will. Koga… you weren't suppose to be in the scenario from the beginning. You weren't suppose to fall in love with me."

" But the fact still remains it did."

" True."

Trunks comes back. " Kagome it really doesn't matter. These worlds have nothing to do with the other. Things are entirely different. Things changed from the moment you went threw that well."

" As they say you got your self into this mess and you got to get out of it." Goku said.

" So your back?" Trunks glared at Goku.

" Hey a mans gotta eat you know."

" But the way you eat… you could feed a whole village."

Kagome shook her head. " you too are impossible. You think you can not argue over this. I got enough of that from these two." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and Koga.

" I don't argue Kagome." Koga said.

" Like hell you don't!" sighs " Every time you and Inuyasha are anywhere near each other you are at each others throats over something. Lately it's been over me."

" But you got to admit Kagome… don't you think it's funny how much they are alike." Miroku said.

" Ya… I didn't notice that. They are alike in some ways. Koga is more open with his feelings though. Inuyasha can be a jerk at times."

" Like he's not…." Inuyasha said.

" Excuse me! I'm not a jerk."

" Oh really…. I'm my memory serves me right… you were the one who kidnapped Kagome."

" Why are you so stuck on that!"

" I'm stuck on that you say. Well let me tell you something Wolf… Kagome likes me not you… so I'm going to say this for the last time… KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF Kagome!"

" Well the same goes for you dog breath!"

" Oh that does it flee bag! Oh I can't wait till tomorrow… I'll show you once and for all who's best for Kagome."

" Both of you aren't best for her. I am." Trunks said.

" This has nothing to do with you." Inuyasha spat.

" Oh it doesn't uh? I think it does."

Kagome huffed in frustration. She 'walked' back to the hut. " Oh these guys are a real pain!"

Hey everyone. How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Again I'm sorry it took a while to update. But anyway the competition is coming up soon. Till then… Laters.

trunks and goten


	6. The competition

The competition

Hey everyone. With the help of Yasai45 I came up with some events for this competition. Thanks so very much. Alright everyone… don't forget to review.

All of the gang woke up early in the morning. Goku watched as Trunks prepared himself for the up coming challenge. Koga and Inuyasha were once again going at each other. No shock there. Everyone was siked for the competition… even those who weren't involved.

" So Flee bag… today's the day that you lose."

" I doubt that puppy. I'm going to beat you once and for all. I'm going to be the one who gets Kagome."

" Keep dreaming wolf!"

Kagome walks by. " Woah hold up Kagome."

" Oh what am I your personal horse now. Laughs So what can I do for you Koga?"

" I have an objection."

" Oh what grounds! This isn't a trial you know." Inuyasha growled.

" Miroku and Inuyasha already have girl in your world… so I think its wrong that they should be in this contest.:

" Were you even listening to what Kagome was even saying last night flee bag?"

" I was… so what about it?"

" Well as I said last night things are different." Kagome said.

Trunks walks over. " It doesn't matter. I will be the one who will beat you. And I will be the one who gets Kagome.

" Oh for the love of Kami!" Goku said. Sango and Shippo came over. Miroku lazily came over. rubbing his eyes.

" What's going on now?"

" They are at it again." Sango said.

" When well they stop?" Shippo said.

" When they are all dead…."

The group looked at him. " Ok maybe not."

" I already told you I was going to be the one!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Oh for the love of Kami! Can't the two of you save it for the competition?"

" Oh sure Kagome." Koga said.

" _He's doing it again! Uh I can't stand this guy. He's always trying to get to Kagome… well I'll show him." **turns to Trunks **" Oh ya and then there is this guy. He's going to be a pain to beat." _

" alright then are you boys ready?" 

All four of the boys came over to Kagome. " Alright then we are going to have a number of contests. First we are going to have a contest on destructive power. Second we are going to see who could withstand the most gravity in the gravity machine. Lastly we are going to have a sparring contest." Kagome announced.

" ah Kagome your making this far to simple for me." Trunks commented.

" Cocky aren't we." Inuyasha said.

" There no reason not to be. I have the advantage in each category."

" Well let me tell you bub.. your not going to win."

" That's what you think."

" Trunks can't you play nice for once?" Goku said.

" I can try."

" Anyway… we will be starting off with destructive power. As long as you don't blow up the planet you can use any kind of power."

" Oh awesome!"

" And Trunks… don't over do it like last time."

" Don't worry I won't. You forget Kagome I'm only SSJ4."

" True. Alright then everyone… lets this contest begin."

" So who's going first?" Miroku asked.

" Well… why don't we draw lots."

" Fine with me." Trunks said.

Kagome held the lots in her hand. Trunks went first, and he got the longest lot. Trunks smiled. " Oh well I guess I'll be able to laugh at all of you."

Kagome gave him a duty look.

" What… I can't help it if I'm powerful."

The other three picked their lots and they compared them. Miroku had drown the lot. " Oh man… I have better luck with women."

" Not really monk. All the girls you tried to get turned you done."

" Do you always have to rub it in?"

Inuyasha smiled. Koga got the second shortest lot. So the list went as followed: Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and Trunks.

" Alright everyone. Now that is settled.. lets get on with it."

Miroku got up first. " Alright then.. you guys better stand back." Miroku took the beads off of his hand. " Wind tunnel!"

" _That wind is so strong." _Trunks thought.

Miroku's wind tunnel sucked up a whole mountain. It left a crater in the ground.

" _Well that wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be." _Trunks sighed.

" Oh boy I don't know how I'm going to do this…" Koga said.

" Oh ya I forgot you don't have anything to make a disturbance like us." Inuyasha said.

" Oh hush." Koga stepped up.

The others had this look on their faces that said, 'This is going to be pathetic.' And as expected it was. Koga made a small crater in the ground.

" Ha! That was terrible! Stand aside wolf… I'll so you destructive power."

Inuyasha takes out his Tetsusaiga. It transforms into the heavy Tetsusaiga.

"_Damn it this thing is still too heavy." _A/n: This is before he fights his father's old enemy.

" Inuyasha you having a problem with your sword!" Trunks teased.

" Shut up Saiyan!"

Inuyasha pulled his sword over his shoulder and with a mighty swing took out a whole mountain and a deep mark in the ground. The destructive power was a bit stronger then Miroku.

Trunks smirks… " That has got to be the most rediculous if not worse show of power I have ever seen."

" Oh what you think you can do better then that?"

" I don't think… I KNOW I can do better then that." Trunks for a target. And he found one.. a huge target. It was practically a whole mountain range.

He turns to the group. " You see that mountain range over there…" He points. The group winces to see the group of mountains he was talking about.

" You mean that one…" Inuyasha said. He was pointing a good 5 miles away.

" yes that one. I'll get rid of all of it."

" ALL OF IT!" Everyone shouted.

" You heard me. I said all of it."

Goku comes over. " Trunks… isn't that a little too easy?"

" Nah… its good enough for this. I could easy take out the whole planet but I'm not going to get into that one."

" Well if your so confident… lets see it." Koga said.

" Alright but you asked for it." Trunks floated into the sky. He transformed into a SSJ. He powered up his choice move… the deadly final blast. He through it over and the whole mountain range was blown away. A/N: It wasn't a big mountain range… it was a pretty small one.

Trunks smiled again as he landed back on the ground. He was rather pleased with himself. " Well like I said… that was rather simple."

Kagome comes over with a clip board. " Alright then that is the first even. Trunks is in the lead with Inuyasha followed by Miroku in third and Koga in last place."

Inuyasha was glad that Koga was in last but things might change as the tournament goes on.

Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. I was busy. Anyway.. yes it's a cliff hanger. I didn't want to give you the whole competition in one chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review…. and don't forget you can still tell me who you want to win this thing. Laters.

trunks and goten


	7. The next round

The next round

Trunks was rather pleased with himself. He was ahead already. Trunks knew the next two rounds would be just as simple as the first. He had been training under gravity for many years.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku had never been near a gravity machine… nor do they even know what it looks like.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. " Alright what the heck were you talking about the second round being under gravity. How is that even possible?"

" Oh it's possible alright… I should know. I was the first Saiyan to train with it." Goku said walking over with a capsule in his hand.

" Oh really…" Koga commented.

Trunks once again smiled. " What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha growled.

" Goku here isn't the only person who's been training under gravity. I have too."

The group was in shock once again. " _Oh damn it! Is there anything this kid CAN'T do?_" Inuyasha thought.

" _Shoot… I'm already in last place right now. How the heck am I going to bet this guy in a game he's played many times before?" _Koga thought.

" _Drat this boy is sure talented… I wish I could be like that." _Miroku said.

" Uh Kagome… so where is this machine?" Inuyasha asked.

" It's right here." Goku said. holding up the capsule

" It's in there!" All the others shouted.

" Yep." Goku goes and opens it up. In a big ball of smoke. After the smoke cleared a big house like structure appeared. The group was speechless.

Trunks smiled once again. " What's the matter? You never see an object come out of no where before?"

" No we haven't."

" Well that's too bad isn't it… now I have the total advantage in this event."

" Don't get so cocky you brat!" Inuyasha shouted.

" There isn't a reason for me not to be cocky. I can beat all of you hands down."

" Are all you guys finished your posturing?" Goku asked.

" Quite finished. Shall we Goku?" Trunks said.

" Yes." Goku took off in the direction of the building. Trunks was right behind him. The others followed them. Kagome stood outside of the building. She knew that Goku was better for the job of big referee because he could easy stand up 510 times gravity.

Inuyasha and the others couldn't believe it. They had never seen something like this before. " So what now?" Koga asked.

" Now we wait for directions from Kagome."

Kagome stood at the door. " Alright here are the ground rules. We will start with 2 times Earth's gravity and move up."

" Kagome! You serious! 2 TIMES!"

" You heard me Trunks. These guys haven't trained like you. So we are going to start out slow."

" Can I come back when it's ten times?"

" No you have to be hear for each stage. And if your not I'll take that as your giving up."

" Fine."

" Alright Goku… you take it from here."

Goku closed the door. He walked over to the machine and pulged in 2 times Earth's gravity. For Trunks it was nothing. You could tell the others were feeling it.

" Hey Brat! What's wrong?"

" I was going to ask you the same question Inuyasha. You seem to under a lot of pressure."

" And you look like your not under any."

" That's because I'm not. 2 times gravity is nothing for a Saiyan."

Inuyasha looked over at Koga. He wasn't having much trouble.

" Hey… I don't feel that bad." Koga said.

" That's because you have Saiyan blood in you. You will start to feel it when we get to ten times gravity. That is the gravity of our home world. We all had problems at first but I think you can manage."

An hour goes by and the group was up to ten times gravity.

" So your all still here… that surprising." Trunks said.

" I told you punk I'm not going to give in to you and I meant it… Kagome loves me… not you." Inuyasha said.

" Hey mutt face… I told you Kagome is my women!"

" Will the two of you show some restraint." Miroku said.

At this point all of their bodies were under the great stress of 10 times gravity. Miroku was bearly conscience. He was on one knee. He was having a hard time breathing. Trunks' eyes narrowed evilly.

" Hey Miroku… you alright over there." Inuyasha asked.

" No I'm not."

" Hey you Goku! Let Miroku leave."

" He has to say it first Inuyasha." Trunks said.

" Say what?"

" He surrenders. After that he can leave."

" Hey he's bearly able to breathe and you want him to say he gives up?"

" It's the rules Inuyasha."

" Ok I give." Miroku said.

Goku walks over to Miroku. " Not bad Monk. Here let me give you a hand."

Goku carefully takes Miroku out. Aroku, Sango, Shippo, Homaru, and Kagome were outside. Miroku finally was able to breathe again. Goku walked back into the building. Aroku ran over to his father shouting,

" FATHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Miroku plopped on the ground. " Ya I'm fine."

" How did you do Miroku?" Sango asked.

" I got up to ten times normal gravity. Koga isn't having such a hard time. Inuyasha will be giving in pretty soon and Trunks is standing there and by the looks of it… he isn't under any strain at all."

" You serious?" Shippo said.

" Yes I am."

" Well Miroku… Trunks is a master of gravity. He has been training under high amounts of gravity since he was 8."

" Eight! That's amazing." Sango said.

" Yes it is. But that isn't as amazing as his maxim gravity level." Kagome said.

" What is it?" Miroku asked.

" 510 times normal gravity."

The group was in shock. Kagome looked over in the direction of the door.

" _Oh Inuyasha be careful. Trunks isn't going to let you win easily." _

Time seemed to going slow inside the room. Inuyasha and Koga were having a hard time handling it. Trunks once again smiled as he easily walked over to the controls. He stared at it and laughed. " It's only 12 times gravity and you two look like your about to quit."

" I'm not going to quit." Koga said.

" Me either. You don't deserve a girl like Kagome, Trunks." Inuyasha declared.

" I don't deserve a girl like her uh? What makes you think you deserve her? Your no better then me in our era. And if I remember what Kagome said…. You still love Kikyo."

" Why you two timing mutt face!" Koga shouted.

Trunks laughed to himself. He knew it was over. They weren't going to last if they were putting their energy into their fight. The gravity once again increased. It was now 15 times gravity. Both Koga and Inuyasha feel to the ground. They couldn't lift their bodies. Trunks found it amusing. He knew if they stayed their much longer they would pass out. And they did just that. The door opened. Goku dropped the gravity. Kagome and Miroku ran in.

" Oh no Inuyasha, Koga!" Kagome shouted. She knew they would take it too far.

Miroku walked over to the two of them. " Don't worry Kagome. They are both still breathing. They just passed out."

" Thank goodness. Well I guess we are going to have to put a hold on the contest until these two wake up."

" And that might take up to a hold day. Consitering how much stress they were under." Trunks said.

" I must agree." Goku said.

" The best thing is for them to rest. We will continue this tomorrow if we are lucky."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. Well anyway please review. Laters….

trunks and goten


	8. Recovery

Recovery

The competition was on hold for the moment. With Inuyasha and Koga pasted out like they were the contest could not be continued. Trunks wasn't in a hurry to finish this contest. Kagome was worried at the two men. She was passing back and forth. Miroku and the others noticed how tense she was.

" Mother… you ok?"

" Uh… don't worry about me. Everything's fine."

" From the way your passing like that I'd say something is on your mind." Miroku said.

" I'm just worried about Inuyasha and Koga."

" Humph. Why do you bother with such weaklings?" Trunks said.

" Why don't you just stuff your sword up you ass." Kagome said.

" Ah so your angry at me now uh?"

" Of course I'm angry at you! Give me one reason that I shouldn't be mad at you!"

" First of all tell me what I did!"

" What you did? You KNOW what you did."

" No I don't."

" Alright then I'll tell you. You knew full well that Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga couldn't stand the gravity!"

" Now hold up… Koga has Goku's family's blood in him. There is no reason he couldn't."

" I'd have to disagree." Goku said.

" What?"

" Even if Koga did have my family's blood he still won't been able to stand the gravity… I know I wasn't able to at first."

" But still Goku! You can't keep making up excuses for him. What he did was completely unfair."

" Kagome you shouldn't be talking… you were the one who made up the game… I'm just playing it."

" Speaking of which… Kagome… if its not to much to ask… I'd like to take my leave of this contest." Miroku said.

" You want to what?"

" You heard me… there is no way I'll be able to beat these three. So I surrender."

" Very smart choice Miroku." Trunks said, " If you would have continued I can say with much security that you would not have lasted long in the last round."

" Dad you can't do that!" Aroku shouted.

" Listen Aroku… a man knows when to give up. If you don't know this… you will die." Homaru said.

" Yes… what he says is true son. As you know your father will be marrying Sango sometime soon. It's only reasonable that he see it."

" I guess."

Sango come outside once again. She sighs. Kagome looks over at her.

" So how are they?"

" There isn't much of a change."

" Oh I see."

" But from the looks of it they're getting better."

Kagome was thrilled. " That's great!"

" Well I must say that's good." Trunks said.

" You're still here I see." Sango said.

" The contest isn't over yet."

A stray arrow suddenly comes by and makes a huge hole in the group. The scent got to Inuyasha inside the hut. He sprung to his feet. " Kikyo!"

" Kikyo!" Kagome shouted.

She had that smile of hers. Trunks looked over in Kikyo's direction.

" Ah… Priestess Kikyo!"

She looks over at Trunks. " How do you know that?"

" I know you rather well."

" Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran out.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, " Go back in the hut. Your not going to fight Kikyo today."

" I didn't come to fight him I came to see him."

Everyone could see the shock on his face. " _She just wanted to see me?" _

Trunks was smiling… but this time it was a smile of like 'those two are great together….'

Inuyasha walked with Kikyo. They went to a grassy plan and they sat down next to each other. Kikyo put her arrows down so not to worry Inuyasha.

" So the girl… Kagome… do you love her?" Kikyo asked.

" Well yes.. but not as much as you… Kikyo."

" So you still love me Inuyasha."

" Of course I still love you Kikyo. Even when you tried to hurt Kagome.. I still loved you.. Even the time you gave the shards to Nuraku I stilled loved you. I have always loved you Kikyo and I always will."

With the others….

" Its nice that Inuyasha still loves her and all but Kagome are in anyway upset?" Miroku asked.

" I am somewhat but where I come from Inuyasha is much worse. I just hope this time Kikyo can keep him from going the wrong way."

" What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked.

" Once Inuyasha was wished full demon because of the dragonballs… he became crazed with the idea of finding the sacred jewel to make him even more powerful… and things just got worse."

" How so?" Asked Sango.

" Once Uncle Inuyasha started looking for the jewel he started to come after us."

" And us you mean you and your parents?" Miroku said.

" Yes… but he was mostly after my mother, her being human and all."

" So you're a half breed?" Shippo said.

" Yes. For the past month he has done this."

Kagome looked over in the direction of the woods again. Inuyasha and Kikyo were coming back. The look on Inuyasha's face gave it all away. He had enjoyed himself.

" So I see your talk went well." Kagome said.

" Yeah it did." Kikyo said, " So what are you guys doing here?"

" Mom proposed that we have a contest to solve the little love war going on here." Aroku said.

Kikyo was shocked. " This kid is your son?"

" Yep he is. Even though he's a little pervert sometimes… I love him."

" So who are these people wanting you?"

" Well there is Inuyasha, Koga and Trunks… Miroku dropped out this morning." Kagome said.

" And Koga and Inuyasha are love rivals." Shippo said.

Inuyasha wasn't happy with Shippo saying that… so he did what he usually did when Shippo pissed him off… he hit him on the head.

" I thought I told you not to say that!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Ouch… why does he always take it out on me?"

Inuyasha flung his hair back again… and then spoke to Kagome. " Alright… speaking of that damn wolf is he up yet?"

" No.. he's still out."

" Well I'm going to wake his ass up."

Inuyasha goes to the hut and starts to shout and shake Koga. Koga opened his eye and looked up. " Oh its you mutt face."

" Well its about time flee bag!"

" Shut up Mutt! What the hell do you want anyway?"

" We have to finish this contest you moron!"

" Oh ya. Well lets get too it." Koga tried to get up but he was stuck on the ground.

Kagome came in… " Is everything alright in here?"

" No… I could use a hand."

" Oh sure." Kagome walked over to Koga and pulled him up from the ground. In the process she fell over with Koga on top. From what Inuyasha could see Koga was touching her breasts!

He had this shocked expression on his face… usually when someone touched her like that she would freak out. " _I don't get it! She is actually letting him touch her!" _

Koga got back on his feet and helped Koga. Inuyasha came over and hit Koga in the jaw. " Ouch! The hell was that for?"

" For touching Kagome! I'm telling you keep your hands off her… and I mean it don't even attempt it."

" Alright puppy geez… its not like I did anything."

" Don't lie to me bastard… I saw what you did… You touched her breasts!"

Miroku couldn't believe it. " Man he's good."

Sango frowned and hit him with her weapon. " Damn Miroku."

Later the last round of the contest will commence!

Hey everyone… What did you think? Not too bad uh… Well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	9. The last round and the end of the love w...

The last round and the end of the love war

The contest was finally going to reach its end. Miroku and the others watched from the sidelines. Trunks had come back. He looked at Inuyasha and Koga and then back at Kagome. " I have a proposition for you. Since these two are weaker then me… why don't you let them have it out first and then the winner of that match will fight me in the last match. I mean it wouldn't be fair to have a royal."

Kagome nodded in agreement. " Alright. Koga, Inuyasha. You two will fight each other in the first match. The winner gets to fight Trunks for the prize."

Koga and Inuyasha stared at each other. The flames of competition could be seen. Unknown to the others Trunks wasn't feeling as well as he did the other days. Know and then he'd let out a cough. Trunks hasn't been at full strength for some time know. And he just couldn't understand what was making him ill. But he still didn't let that get to him.

Koga and Inuyasha both drew out their weapons. The battle was intense from the start. Both fighters were giving it there all. Inuyasha held back on purpose. He didn't want to use the full power of the Tetsusaiga. He knew it would be too strong for the wolf/ Saiyan to deal with.

Koga stared down Inuyasha. " Hey mutt face.. why are you holding back! I know you are way stronger then this?"

" Believe it or not wolf but I'm not in the mood to kill you."

Koga was indeed shocked. Ever since they meet he had believed that Inuyasha did want him dead but he didn't think he had to be in the mood to do it! " Listen here mutt! If you keep holding back… we will never know who is better for Kagome."

" Keep your flees on."

Koga growls. " Will you stop implying that I have flees! It gets on my nerves. So what's keeping you…show me the power of Tetsusaiga!"

" I told you I wasn't in the mood to kill you wolf! You should be grateful. Besides I don't waste my powers on a person who is weaker then me."

Koga smirked. " Your just afraid to fight me… or you really don't care anymore is that it?"

" What are you talking about?"

" I noticed how you were around that woman Kikyo. You two are in love and we both know it. You really don't care what happens to Kagome."

" That's a lie! I love Kagome. I don't want any one to hurt her or treat her badly."

" Oh and you think you can treat her good?"

" What are you implying? That I'm a bad person and that I'm not right for Kagome?"

" Exactly! Even know I was out I heard everything that was going around me. I heard what the others said about you. They said how bad you became. As Kagome's lover I can't allow you to have her so you can just try to kill her in the end."

" I'd never!"

" Tell that to the others… the ones from Kagome's time! They know what you've become. They know how dangerous you are. What makes you think that you will be any better."

Inuyasha growled. " You think Trunks would be a better choice?"

" I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you aren't an option for her. Especially if you act like they say you will."

Inuyasha knew he was right. What kind of man would he be if he did that to Kagome? He'd be a monster just like Nuraku. He looked back at Koga.

" Then I guess we will have to change a few things won't we."

Koga didn't know what to think now. " What are you talking about puppy?"

" If things are going to be bad… then we will just have to change it. Your not the first person to warn me about what might happen. Kikyo warned me too. So I guess I will have to just deal with being a half breed. That boy Trunks seems to get along just fine without being a full anything. So I think I will choose the same road."

Kagome smiled. She was happy that things were going to be different. She was happy that she wouldn't have to fight the one she loves anymore. She couldn't wait.

Inuyasha looked at Koga again. " Lets finish this!" He was smiling.

Koga smiled back. " You got it Inuyasha!"

Everyone else was in shock. They had never heard Koga call Inuyasha anything but Mutt face, or puppy before. Kagome was pleased. She only hoped that Trunks would back down from his high throne and accept it.

Faster then anyone could see the two men fought again. This time there was a bright light. It was the power of the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha has come out the winner. Koga was on the ground. He looked up at Inuyasha. " Go ahead finish it."

" I already told you Koga. I'm not in the mood to kill you." He helps Koga to his feet. " What do you say, friends?"

Koga was surprised. The two of them had be love rivals for a long time and now Inuyasha wanted to be his friend. " Friends." The both of them shook hands and smiled at each other.

Sango and the others were just as happy. For once they solved something without resorting to violence.

Trunks was most likely the only person there who wasn't all jumping for joy. " Humph. Inuyasha, I'm disappointed in you."

" I don't care what you think. I'm not like you Trunks… I don't go hurting people senselessly."

" Oh… really? I thought I did the same thing."

" No you don't. I have a feeling you played us all… me, Koga, and Kagome."

" Now hold on!" Trunks said in outrage. " I loved Kagome! She was one of the only people who actually treated me like I was a human being and not some piece of trash. I have a huge family Inuyasha, full of full blooded Saiyans! They all treat me as though I am nothing! But Kagome… she treated me like a person. And I helped her with anything she needed. She was the one who wanted to help you, by making you a full demon… by reviving Kikyo. So don't go saying that I go and hurt people!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. " So Kagome…. Wished for all this?"

" Not exactly. She didn't know that you would lose it. But that will change if you really want it too.. I'm willing to allow you to have Kagome… if you beat me that is."

" Fine. I'll beat you Trunks… but promise me… you'll keep your word."

" I am a man of my word Inuyasha. And you have it. But I can assure you this will not be an easy fight. I will fight with you with all the power I have."

" And I will fight you with all the power I have." Inuyasha said. He transformed the Tetsusaiga again.

Trunks smiled at him. Trunks transforms into his ssj4 stage. Goku looked over. " He's having trouble."

Kagome and the others look at Goku. " What do you mean?"

" His form isn't perfect. He must not be one hundred percent."

Trunks takes out his sword. The two warriors got head to head. The two swords clash. Inuyasha jumped back. ' _I don't have a choice I must use the wind scar.'_

The winds started picking up. Trunks notice this. Inuyasha said, " Lets see you stop this one!" He strikes again, " Tetsusaiga!" He throws the wind scar. It hits Trunks directly. Trunks flies backward making a large scab mark on the ground. Inuyasha looked at him. He was alive and that was one of the only times someone had survived a full impact of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Trunks slowly got to his feet. " Not bad Inuyasha. Not bad at all. I'm impressed." Trunks was bleeding but he didn't matter. " You win. I know when its futile to keep fighting." Trunks walks up to Kagome. " I'm sorry I had to do it this way… I had no other choice but to test Inuyasha for myself. Don't worry about it… I will no longer interfere in your love life Kagome. You're Inuyasha's girl, just like you hoped." Trunks turned to Goku. " Lets go home."

Goku nodded in response. He turned to Kagome. " Good luck to you too in the future!" Then Goku and Trunks disappeared.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a big hug. " I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled. " I love you Inuyasha. I always have."

Aroku blushed. He started to walk away. Kagome looked over at her son.  
" Aroku…"

" Yes?"

" Where are you going?"

" Does it really matter now? I'm not going to exist… So I'm going to leave."

" Wait… no you will exist. You just won't be my son anymore. You will be Sango's. The other only difference will be is that Inuyasha and I will have a child and Kikyo will not be revived… she will be with me."

Kikyo looked at her surprised. Kagome smiled and walked over to Kikyo.

" I think you can finally cross over Kikyo, in peace."

" I suppose your right Kagome. I'll leave the jewels protection in your hands." Just then Kikyo's soul went back to where it was… inside of Kagome.

The others walked off, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha just then kissed Kagome again. " I love you, both of you. I will be with you always."

" I hoped that you would say that to me Inuyasha."

" I'm sorry things turned out so wrong in your time.. but I hope I can make it up to you now."

" Things will be better… as long as I have you, the one I truly love."

Fin…

Hey everyone. I hope I didn't rush the ending… but everything did get better in the end. I hope you liked this story. I might make some more Inuyasha stories in the future but I'm not sure. Please Review. Till the next time!

trunks and goten


End file.
